


Learning Experiences

by TheLastDruid



Series: The Last Druid [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Purring, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastDruid/pseuds/TheLastDruid
Summary: Aleks and Eadric experiment with overstim.Part 3 of The Last Druid series.
Relationships: Aleks/Eadric, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Last Druid [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578373
Kudos: 14





	Learning Experiences

It starts out with an uncomfortable conversation. Admittedly, Aleks could have lead better. He could definitely have at least waited until Eadric wasn’t, like, drinking anything before he came out with the confession, “I, uh, I may have bought a vibrator.”

Aleks has his back turned, because he still does that when Eadric eats or drinks anything--it’s becoming weirdly soothing, to sit back to back on the couch and eat takeout and fuck around on his phone--but Eadric is in the kitchen, so Aleks could maybe possibly be forgiven for not knowing Eadric was chugging water at that  _ exact second _ . Aleks doubts he will be awarded that concession, sadly, because Eadric makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like he just snorted the water out his nose, and then dissolves into a coughing fit. Aleks whirls around to go pound him on the back, and then remembers why he shouldn’t do that, and then stands in indecisive distress with his back to the kitchen while his boyfriend hacks up a fucking lung.

“...What the fuck,” Eadric wheezes, when he can breathe again. Aleks forges on determinedly.

“I bought a vibrator. Actually, I bought a couple? And a new blindfold. And maybe some rope. And, uh, you  _ definitely _ don’t have to, but like. I wanna use them on you?”

He’s done...so much research. And a lot of wrestling with his conscience. And then more research, and a couple of talks with Hinete that only weren’t completely mortifying because it was  _ Hinete _ , and. More research. And then he bought the vibes, which was a surreal experience because lately he can visit a  _ brothel _ without blinking but apparently massive silicone cocks still make him blush like a virgin. And then he talked himself into it; told himself that maybe it… maybe it was okay, if he liked pushing Eadric around a little, when it turned Eadric into a melted, purring heap in his lap afterwards, warm like sunlight; maybe it wasn’t awful of him to want this when he just… wanted Eadric to let go of all the tension he always carried with him. Wanted Eadric to relax and let himself be taken care of. When he wanted to make Eadric feel so good. Over and over again. Without stopping.

Maybe until he screamed. Or cried a little. Maybe until he begged Aleks to stop and in the same breath to keep going. That would be… so good. That would be so fucking hot.

He explains all this, very quickly, when Eadric demands answers; spits it all out into the open with his gaze fixed very determinedly on the floor. And then he waits, feeling a little sick with himself, hands clenched into fists.

Aleks doesn’t…  _ like _ overstim. Sometimes it was okay, it wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever done, but he associates it too heavily with the loss of control; with pleading that didn’t ever get him anywhere. He doesn’t know how he can expect Eadric to do this for him, when it’s something he couldn’t ever give back.

Eadric’s put the mask back on, for several reasons. He wants to hide how badly this flusters him. Wants to be able to have this conversation (mostly) face to face. And lastly, he doesn’t want to choke to death, so fuck food and water. It is not the time for those.

“Okay,” Eadric says, sounding a bit vague and dizzy. He’s never gotten so hard so fast, before. “Shit, I mean. That’s all okay by me? You should have said something before, fuck. I could’ve-... I dunno. Could’ve come with you to buy-... Or, maybe not, I dunno if that would have been more embarrassing with me there. You bought a  _ couple _ ?”

Aleks shows him, heart in his throat. The curved massager, not big but as though to make up for its modest size, bright fuck-off red. The little silver bullet vibe that proudly proclaims that it is meant to be controlled by an app on the user’s-- _ Aleks’ _ \--phone. He can’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t come out choked and too scared to be hope, and he needs Eadric to know he’s absolutely, 200% into this, his own conscience notwithstanding. So he waits.

Eadric has to read and re-read the explanation on the box housing the remote controlled vibe. The implications hit him in stages, sending waves of stunned arousal pulsing through him. He hadn’t given much thought to what it all meant, this  _ thing _ he has for giving Aleks control of what they do. He’s sure as hell thinking about it now.

“... You seriously want to... use this stuff, on me.” Eadric swallows. “You get off on that?”

Aleks nods, mutely. Then rediscovers his voice and blurts out, “But you  _ don’t have to _ .”

“Are you fucking with me?” Eadric tries to sound even remotely steady, fails, and goes on. “It just — it feels — selfish, to want it. Like, fuck, I dunno, like I’m being greedy? You seriously want this?”

It’s Aleks’ turn for arousal to hit him, fast and hard like speeding truck. 

“So  _ fucking _ much,” he breathes, in a voice like gravel. “I wanna--want to give you  _ everything _ .” There’s so much more he could say, about how selfish he feels, about how this isn’t something he can understand wanting to give up, but it’s… dawning on him, slowly, that maybe it’s okay. Maybe Eadric wants to give him this just as much as he wants to take it.

Eadric might need to sit down. It’s humiliating, but there’s something about the way Aleks sounds that makes him feel like falling onto his knees. Maybe that was a deliberate move; unlikely, since if Eadric understands right, Aleks has no qualms with pushing him down if he wants him there.

Behind the mask, Eadric licks his lips and swallows again. His mouth is dry.

“Fuck, Aleks, you — you can do whatever you fucking want to me?”

Aleks swears, at that, emphatically: “ _ Fuck _ .” He turns without thinking, ripping the vibe from Eadric’s hands so he can pull Eadric bodily against him by the belt loops. “I wanna kiss you. Tell me now if I can’t do that, I want--fuck, do you have any idea how much I  _ want  _ you?”

Already, Eadric’s going for the face mask. It’s stupid; Aleks has seen his face, he obviously wouldn’t mind if Eadric didn’t wear it. Self-consciousness won’t allow Eadric to go without it, anyway. Not without a good reason.

This is a good reason.

The mask drops and Eadric kisses him, reverent in lingering surprise. Aleks’ hands come up to cup his face with a sort of barely-contained urgency, and he kisses Eadric like it’s the only thing keeping him breathing. Like Eadric is the only thing worth thinking about at any given second. Like Eadric is precious and at the same time like he wants to devour Eadric whole.

He isn’t shy about using his teeth, his tongue; about sliding his hands back into Eadric’s hair like they belong there and using his grip to tilt Eadric’s head at the angle he wants. Maybe it’s weird, but he can’t help kissing with his eyes open: he wants to see. Needs to be sure that Eadric is real.

Eadric’s moan is too soft to hear, but Aleks sure as hell feels it. The more Eadric thinks about it, the hotter he gets, knowing Aleks has been entertaining these ideas about him for... Fuck, he doesn’t know how long. Eadric figures it can’t have been back before they started dating, but what if he was? What if the only thing holding Aleks back from pushing Eadric against a wall and tugging his jeans off was the certainty he’d say ‘no’?

Something about that makes the heat swim across his face. Eadric pushes more of himself into the kiss, more of himself against Aleks’ body. And Aleks  _ does _ shove him up against a wall, at that--roughly, with a low  _ thud _ , hands on Eadric’s hips keeping him pinned there as he forces a thigh between Eadric’s and  _ grinds _ . Aleks kisses down his neck with teeth that drag rough and careless, settling over Eadric’s pulse and biting down hard, just because he thinks it will make Eadric moan. Eadric always goes for his own neck; surely it  _ means  _ something. 

Like he can read Eadric’s mind, he drags his tongue over the new mark and speaks lowly against his skin: “Wanted this since you first pushed me down in the kitchen, since you growled at me; wanted to pull you down right fucking then and--fuck, you were so  _ infuriating _ .”

Shit. Shit, shit, Eadric’s knees want to give out and he’s so fucking hard and he wants his fucking clothes out of the way. He remembers that, recalls how hard he was trying not to like Aleks too much too fast. That ship fucking sailed. He growls now, like he’s trying to incite something, and mutters, “C’n bite harder if you want to, fuck...”

Aleks doesn’t want  _ anything else _ ; yanks Eadric’s head back with a fist in his hair and reaches down to grip Eadric’s cock almost punishingly through his pants, like Eadric’s something for him to own. He sinks his teeth into the crook of Eadric’s neck until he almost draws blood and worries them there, taut flesh between his teeth, not even a single inch of space between them.

“Fuck,” Eadric groans, rougher as lust completely kicks sense to the curb. His neck throbs, little pinpricks of pain fanning out under Aleks’ increasing ardour. It would be vicious if there still wasn’t that element of care behind it all. Aleks wants him to feel, but won’t abandon him to the experience; he’s cradling him through it, providing a much-needed guide.

His hips twitch against Aleks’ palm. Eadric clearly wants to be touched more, wants some relief. That’s almost a good enough reason to leave him clothed. Aleks grinds the heel of his palm against the bulge in Eadric’s pants and finds a new spot to sink his teeth into, blunter than Eadric’s own but possessive and  _ good _ . He wraps his free arm around Eadric’s waist and pulls him closer, presses up against him, anchors him against his body. Doesn’t think he could ever get tired of this full-body contact; isn’t ever really sure how he manages it when he has to let go.

“Can I touch you?” Eadric asks, with his hands already halfway into Aleks’ hair. “I need to touch you...”

Aleks isn't thinking. That must be why; has to be why what he says as he hitches Eadric furthur up against his thigh and kisses at the soft hollow under his jaw, breathing out reverantly, is, "Fuck, gorgeous, anything."

It takes him completely off guard and makes him redden like nothing else. The discussion of Aleks’ filthiest fantasies didn’t even make him look like this, feel like this. Eadric is speechless.

He thinks of his brand, first and foremost. If anything should put someone off him visually, it’s that. He’s underfed from years on the streets, his personality leaves much to be desired -

But Aleks clearly wasn’t thinking when he called him ‘gorgeous’, and that’s telling. That means something he can’t respond to. All Eadric can do is clutch at Aleks’ back and hitch his shirt up: He’s allowed now, he fucking wants to. For some reason it makes Aleks grin against his skin, tucked up against where Eadric is tender and vulnerable, as he uses the grip he has on Eadric to force him to grind against the thigh between his legs, using his leverage against the wall to push Eadric up onto his toes.

"Take me up on that now," Aleks advises, as he slides both hands down the back of Eadric's pants like he's  _ trying _ to make Eadric's brain melt out his ears, "because I really wasn't kidding about tying you up."

And he's said so much already tonight, and his face is hidden against Eadric's neck, and Eadric is already so clearly  _ into this _ and desperate against him, so he screws his courage-- _ haah _ \--to the sticking place and confesses, "Might be hot to see you struggle. Might be really  _ fucking _ hot, actually."

Eadric’s hands flutter down towards Aleks’ ass and they grip there, getting a thorough feel while he has the opportunity. A needy growl escapes his throat and his hips twitch. Poorly, Eadric reins in the urge to grind against him while he has any semblance of control, because he doesn’t mind giving it up.

“Fuck, okay,” he gasps quietly. Eadric dips to nuzzle Aleks’ throat. “Make me fucking struggle.”

Aleks groans like he's dying; grapples for some semblance of coherence in his thoughts as he shoves Eadric onto the bed--this is  _ fantastic _ , being able to see, he gets to  _ do that _ \--and strips him in rough, efficient movements, then moves onto his own clothes. He tosses a sweater that is definitely his onto the pile, along with his shirt; opens up his jeans to get some relief from the constricting pressure but doesn't take them off as he demands, like his research told him to do, "Tell me--tell me what I said earlier. About the stoplights. Repeat it back to me." He  _ needs _ to know Eadric has a way out of this, that if he's begging to stop--and  _ gods _ how Aleks wants to hear him beg to stop, he isn't sure if that or the opposite would be hotter--he doesn't  _ really _ mean it. He needs to know that  _ Eadric _ knows that he has a way out, full stop, no questions asked.

“It’s, uh — green means keep going, yellow means slow it down,” Eadric recalls, having a little difficulty when his mind is strictly on the rough way Aleks is pulling his clothes off. “Red means stop. I don’t fucking get it, I’d just  _ tell _ you to stop -“

Aleks hesitates. Visibly. Admits all in a rush, "Uh, you might-- Sometimes people-- After the third or fourth time, you might. Might lose track of what you say. Might say stop and not mean it?" Aleks bites the inside of his cheek hard enough to bleed; pulls Eadric towards him with a firm but more careful grip on his thighs. "But if you don't like that-- fuck, if you don't want to, we don't-- If that freaks you out or is taking things too fast we can just. We don't have to do that. Fuck, I don't want anything you don't want, I swear I don't, Eadric. Just maybe if you think you can't, I wanna show you that you can? So you don't have to think if you mean it or not, unless I ask you. So you can just… feel?"

Eadric tries to understand, but doesn’t quite. Not yet. But he trusts Aleks, and nods.

“Yeah. I’ll remember. I fucking meant it when I said you could do what you want, I want that. I want you to.”

Now he just needs a word to tell Aleks to start, because fuck he wants to be touched.

Aleks has to take a minute to just...look at him, breathless. Unbelievably lucky. Barely sure that this is real. Only a second--he knows he'd feel self-conscious with any staring, doesn't want to make Eadric feel that way--and then he makes a grab for where he's shoved the lube between the mattress and the box spring (it's been seeing some use, so fucking sue them) and rips open the packaging the vibes have come in. He is  _ so _ grateful he overcame his mortification and downloaded the app to his phone ahead of time; so grateful now for the peppy sales clerk at the store who had assured him with a wink that all the vibes came with a full charge. He leans down to sink his teeth into Eadric's hip once he's shoved the garbage off the bed; slides a hand up his inner thigh on the opposite side and demands, "Tell me what else you want."

It seems obvious. “Want you to touch me, don’t fucking care where. Kiss me again. Tie me down if you’re gonna, probably should, I want to keep touching you. Want to just grind on you until you get off? Or, fuck, want to pull you up to fuck my face again, it was so fucking good?”

Aleks nearly chokes. "Gods, fuck--could you _get_ _off_ _on_ _that_?" he asks, voice stunned. Aleks _likes_ giving head, sure, likes it a _lot_ , but he's never _actually come_ from someone fucking his face.

“Maybe,” Eadric replies, starting to smirk. “You could find out.”

Aleks has to close his eyes for a second, to deal with that knowledge, because holy  _ shit _ , that's so  _ fucking hot _ . 

"Turn over.  _ Now _ ," he commands, in a voice that makes him sound like a man possessed.

Eadric shuts his eyes and swallows, his mouth having started to expectantly water just from talking about blowing him. He turns himself over. Aleks doesn't let his hands shake as he grabs the soft rope from the stupid sex shop bag; can't let himself be anything but gentle as he pulls Eadric's wrists to cross at the small of his back with tellingly little resistance. The knot he binds them there with isn't anything fancy; isn't even anything Eadric couldn't struggle out of with half a mind to, probably. That isn't the point. He doesn't think Eadric even  _ wants _ to, and that fills his chest with something like swelling pride as he takes their old shirt-blindfold and wraps it so gently around Eadric's palms, not to bind this time but as protection, so that if Eadric forgets himself in the heat of the moment he won't puncture his palms with his own claws.

Then he takes a shuddering breath, because Eadric looks  _ so good _ like this, facedown on his knees with his hands bound behind his back, and he leans down to lave his tongue over Eadric's entrance, remembering how that made him fall apart. It's part reward, part distraction: Aleks doesn't actually intend on letting Eadric make him come anytime even remotely soon.

Eadric sinks against the bed and shudders. His legs spread farther apart but he keeps his back arched, holding himself still enough to let Aleks do as he will. His hands curl into fists, holding the cloth like a lifeline.

The entire world has narrowed to two sensations: Aleks’ tongue, and the rope. He wonders if he could escape it, but apart from that idle musing, there’s no real intent to try. It feels... liberating, in a way he can’t make sense of. Aleks doesn't go slow, after how strung out the both of them have obviously been over the course of this grinding-session-slash-negotiation (who knew you could just…  _ talk _ about sex  _ while you were trying to have it? _ Who knew it could be so  _ thrilling _ ?); as he fucks Eadric open on his tongue wet and fast and messy, caring more about his hands pushing Eadric's thighs apart and the noises he can get him to make than the build-up of saliva or the lewd sounds that are an inevitable byproduct of eating someone out like you're starving. It feels so  _ fucking good _ to not have to be in control of himself and at the same time to have all the control in the world, and it's  _ blisteringly _ hot that despite the fact that Eadric is so painfully obviously the stronger of the two of them, Eadric is just  _ letting him _ .

“Fuck yes... I don’t – I don’t even fucking know, you’re so goddamn good, I wanna just-... Could fucking stay like this all the time? Fuck, if this is what you want, I... I want to-...  _ gods _ .”

Eadric isn’t really hearing himself speak, and half the words are mumbled into the mattress anyway, incomprehensible. He’s just running his mouth because he knows Aleks likes to hear him, and he doesn’t mind humiliating himself so long as Aleks keeps  _ doing that _ . He’s being melted down by the heat of Aleks’ mouth, manipulated by every curl of his tongue. He feels instead of sees Aleks grin wickedly against him; hears the cap on the lube pop open and then Aleks' fingers are sliding smoothly inside him, curling and beckoning with practiced ease, already picking up on what Eadric likes best here despite the shortness of their time together. He's never been gladder in his life that he's always been a quick study.

"You want to what, Eadric?" he asks, voice smug, as his fingers crook like he could rip the thoughts right from Eadric's head.

“ _ Ngh _ ...”

Damn it, Eadric can’t hold onto a thought long enough to know what he’d meant to say. Did he  _ mean _ to say anything, actually? Or was it all involuntary, like the ragged breaths and little growls and delirious panting?

He’s hardly virginal – especially now – but fuck, he’s responding like an inexperienced slut, one who’s had their head filled with ideas they’re not truly equipped to handle. He comes undone for teasing, can’t control his volume or the frequency of his moans. Some small part of him worries that he’ll get on Aleks’ nerves. Eadric’s seen porn before; desperation always struck him as grating.

But fuck, how could he not be.

“I want you to take whatever you fucking want from me? Want to give it to you, shit, Aleks.”

Aleks drags him up onto his knees, then, by his fucking hair-- _ shit _ \--and pulls Eadric back against his chest to go back to kissing and biting at Eadric's neck, fingers doing their level best to wreck Eadric from the inside out. He's hard against the small of Eadric's back and still he refuses to let Eadric grind against him, try and give something  _ back _ ; untangles his fingers reluctantly from Eadric's hair when he tries to in order to still him with a bruising grip on his hip. "I  _ want _ you to come, Eadric, can you do that for me? You can be good for me, right?"

He’s not in a position to question it, even though his head swims and he  _ wants _ to understand – Eadric should be doing something for him, making him feel as incredible as Aleks makes  _ him _ , but. Well, fuck it. Aleks knows what he wants better than Eadric does, and if this is it...

“Little more, and I can,” he grits out. The ropes cut into his wrists but they’re too soft to cause damage; they’re just helping Eadric keep still. He focuses on that, and the electrifying stretch of Aleks’ fingers, and the hard cock just  _ brushing _ against him like a promise. “Fuck-... fuck, I can...”

"You're so good, I've got you," Aleks promises against his ear, fucking Eadric on his fingers relentlessly, voice soothing even as his pace just forces Eadric higher and higher and  _ higher _ , "I want this, this is what I want, you're so fucking good--"

He doesn’t know whether or not he’s edging. Everything is intense, like a wave slowly rolling over him, and he isn’t aware how deeply he’s falling into pleasure until it’s just happening. Eadric wasn’t lying, he was pretty damn sure that he could come if Aleks wanted him to, and his body is thrilled to do right by that promise. The fingers inside him play him like an instrument and his orgasm is a crescendo.

Eadric chokes on Aleks’ name, ropes of sticky-white spilling onto himself. Come drips down his thighs and his cock swells, eagerly seeking a warm place to knot. Aleks watches his face the whole time, genuinely enraptured, honoured and overwhelmed that he gets to see this, that he’s trusted  _ this much _ . He thinks he might tell Eadric he’s beautiful as he grabs the prostate massager and works it easily into Eadric’s body, the curve of it as it settles into place sloped  _ just so  _ to tuck up behind Eadric’s balls, to work him from within and without. Aleks holds him so carefully close, so gentle as he switches it on.

It’s like the buzzing under his skin has come to life. He’s sensitive from his climax, every spike of pleasure feeling like being brushed by flame. It’s hot with the potential to be painful, but it doesn’t get there. Not yet, not by a longshot. Eadric shivers in time with the mild vibration.

“Aleks...” His voice is husky, his lust not yet calmed. Not with Aleks still touching, working him over. Aleks turns his face and kisses him gently, slow and thorough, clean hand coming up to stroke his fingers through Eadric's hair while the one still wet with lube strokes him, loose and easy. When Aleks pulls away, it's just barely enough to speak by; leaves them gazing at each other and breathing each other's air.

"How does it feel?" he asks Eadric, voice soft and careful, and then he remembers and asks, "Give me a colour?"

“S’green,” Eadric murmurs, tilting his head in an attempt to coax his lips back. Kissing is fucking novel — anything that puts his mouth to use is. He basks in the steady fire travelling up through his hips from inside him, shudders through the sensitivity.

"The fact that you stay hard," Aleks tells him seriously, thumbing at the tip of his cock, "is so much fucking hotter than it has any right to be?" He kisses Eadric deeply so he doesn't have to listen to what Eadric might say in answer; presses close until Eadric's mouth is wide open in a way he hasn't gotten around to asking about but hopes desperately doesn't hurt Eadric's scars too much. If they do sting, it’s not enough to detract from how good everything else feels. 

Eadric reacts to his words, the kiss, the touch, the incessant hum of stimulation inside him. It’s such a helpless little moan, honest and involuntary. His cock twitches, entirely willing to come again even if the rest of him isn’t ready. Aleks wants to watch that so bad it  _ hurts _ .

The vibe inside Eadric is well-made but simple, six intensities on rotate and a single button. Aleks amps them up to the second level and pauses while he's down there to rock the toy just a little, barely any push and pull but probably more than enough to be felt in Eadric's oversensitive state. He lets Eadric keen and moan into his mouth, holding him close while he shudders, easing his body into giving up and coming a second time the way Aleks  _ knows _ he can. He wants to guide Eadric through this; wants to show him what he's capable of. If Eadric is willing to give him everything then  _ fuck _ , Aleks wants  _ everything _ .

The little jump in frequency has Eadric jolting and gasping. The vibe had almost become comfortable, soothing; the tiniest difference re-ignites his nerves.

“Fuck-...” Eadric keens. “That’s — fuck — I need more, fuck, please...”

Aleks shudders against him, involuntarily, even as he gathers Eadric closer; tucks Eadric's face into the crook of his neck. Takes Eadric's cock and the bullet vibe together in one hand and uses his other to thumb at his phone until the toy starts buzzing, intensity set low, murmuring, "Anything you want, gorgeous, fuck."

“ _ Gods _ fucking-!  _ Aleks- _ !”

It barely sounds like his name. The cry ripped from Eadric is everything he is, right now: Desperate, shaken, stunned. The prickle of oversensivity turns painful and it’s blinding, it’s fucking glorious, and his cock weeps under the gentle assault.

"You're okay," Aleks soothes, even as he continues to stroke, as he drags his hand up to cradle the vibe against Eadric's tip, the sensitive underside of the head. "You're okay, it's okay. I've got you. We can stop if you need to. Give me a colour?"

“Green.” Eadric doesn’t even take time to think about it. He wants to do this, and he’s come twice in a row before; he can handle it.

He says as much, with different words.

“Not gonna — gonn-ngh-... Can’t quit now, I’m so fucking close...”

Aleks kisses him, slow and deep; jacks him off with loose, quick strokes of his hand, a little twisting of his wrist. Strokes over Eadric's chest and stomach as he does, just to touch. Just to feel.

"You're so hot like this," he breathes out against Eadric's lips, like a confession. "Go on. Wanna see you come for me."

His orgasm wracks his entire body with a flash of tension. Eadric clutches at anything to brace himself, digs his claws into the cloth for lack of anything else to hold onto. He sobs, breathless and trembling, pleading for something but neither of them know what. Aleks doesn’t even wait for him to finish before he’s upping the vibrations on the massager to the midpoint, soothing his free hand over the trembling tension in Eadric’s thighs. He pulls the bullet vibe away for just a moment, a brief respite.

“ _ Gods _ ,” he manages to breathe out, reverently, face pressed into the hair at Eadric’s temple as his head lolls back against Aleks’ shoulder, whimpering. “Gods, you’re  _ so good _ , I can’t believe you’re letting me--talk to me, beautiful, tell me how you feel. Tell me where you’re at.”

He almost answers with nothing comprehensible. It takes Eadric several seconds to figure out how to answer, but he hasn’t yet decided what his answer  _ is _ .

“S’like y-you fucking murdered me... But in a good way?” Eadric rolls his head to the side, trying to nuzzle him even as he twitches like Aleks is electrocuting him. “Fu-uck... It’s... It’s green, still, I can-... Ngh.”

“You’re doing  _ so well _ ,” Aleks tells him, voice a little choked, “How are you even  _ real _ ?” He bumps the massager up to its fourth setting, tangles his fingers in Eadric’s hair and helps him tuck his face against Aleks’ throat. “I’m gonna touch your dick again. If that’s okay, if you don’t need a minute. It might hurt. You can tell me to stop.”

Any desire to tell Aleks ‘no’ was destroyed the moment he used that tone, the second he praised Eadric for doing well for him. It’s like Aleks breathed a second wind into him and he’s determined, he’s aching, he’s more than happy to do whatever Aleks says.

“Don’t gotta stop.”

Aleks kisses him slowly, turns up the vibe in his hand using the app on his phone and strokes Eadric roughly, grip firm instead of coaxing. Bites his lip hard and tells him firmly, "Then I don't plan to."

Eadric whimpers again, high and rough. His hips jerk, shying away from all the contact on reflex, but there’s nowhere to go. It’s torture; the knot at the base of his cock is a flushed deep red, the tip still beading moisture in spite of itself. The vibe milks his pleasure to maddening heights and he’s so easy, he could be fucked as long and as hard as Aleks wanted right now, he would take it so damn well. Aleks tells him as much, murmurs it in his ear, as he continues to stroke his fingers back through the dark tangle of Eadric's hair. 

He offers Eadric mindless praise in awed tones even as he circles the bullet vibe in all its awful, wonderful intensity over the leaking tip of Eadric's cock; as he wonders, idly, if Eadric will let him keep going until he's coming dry. Then he says it out loud, because his brain to mouth filter is shit on the best of days, and right now, in over his head already with speaking the compliments and desires and praise he's been so careful so far not to let slip past his lips, the ability to hide anything from Eadric is a distant fucking memory. He can't, not when Eadric reacts like every single guilty fantasy Aleks tosses his way is the hottest thing he's ever heard; not when Eadric has given him everything, so totally and completely, writhing in his lap as he whimpers and shakes and  _ begs _ , fucking  _ gods _ .

“Ahh fuck, I didn’t — ngh? Agh, gods, I didn’t know th-that was a thing you could do? The — coming dry, I didn’t-...”

Eadric trails off to feeble moans, trying to bury his face again. He keeps pulling at the ropes binding his wrists, but it’s mere reflex; no strength, no intent. Chances are good that he’d remember himself and stop squirming if they started to loosen.

But right now, he isn’t thinking at all. Aleks wants to keep him like this  _ forever _ .

"You can. I can show you. Feels like it's being--ripped out of you, like--fuck. I can show you. Let me show you?"  _ I'll take such good care of you. I won't leave you alone for a second. I'll make it so, so good, if you just let me. Please let me. _

Tears slip from the corner of his eyes. Eadric swallows.

“Y-yeah. Green.”

Aleks kisses the tears away, that same swelling of affection and hope and  _ pride _ ballooning in his chest again. This time, he gives voice to it.

"You're so  _ fucking _ good for me, beautiful, fuck, I'm so goddamned proud of you. Look at you, you're fucking perfect. I've got you. I'm gonna take care of you." Even as he says this, he's pushing Eadric's thighs wider apart, stroking him no longer soft and careful but roughly and with purpose, bullet vibe buzzing powerfully.

It isn’t a surprise when Eadric comes again, leaking over Aleks’ fingers with a strangled sob. He’s been worked over so much that he can’t anticipate the climax anymore. He’s been plunged into an ocean of needle-sharp pleasure and he can’t escape it, so he’s letting it drag him under.

One more, and he’ll be coming dry. He just needs — Eadric’s dying, he wants —

“Y-yellow?”

Aleks pauses, heart in his throat, tossing the bullet vibe down and wrapping Eadric up in his arms, soothing away the tremors overtaking him with gentle palms. He nuzzles adoringly at Eadric's neck, every inch of skin he has exposed pressed up against Eadric's like he could melt into him through the contact.

"I'm here, baby, yeah, what is it? I'm listening, thank you for telling me."

Eadric just melts. He isn’t quite sure why he put things on pause, wasn’t totally aware he’d spoken. He closes his eyes and breathes. Once, twice, slowly.

“... C’n I touch you?” Eadric finally asks. “Just for a second...”

Aleks threads his fingers through Eadric's hair, nodding. "Yeah, gods, you can, you've been so good. You mean like you want me to untie you? I can untie you. Or I can--I was thinking, I could… was going to? Was going to leave you tied but fuck your throat. It's up to you."

The sound Eadric makes is so utterly desperate that it could’ve been alarming. Would have, if someone couldn’t see the blissed-out blankness behind his eyes. He’s basically brainless, reduced to one single want at a time.

“Please, yes, fuck, please fuck my mouth? Please.”

Aleks kisses him softly, then grins against him. Clicks the vibrator inside Eadric up to the highest setting and flips Eadric around, pushing him back onto the bed with too little effort to be rough but too much force to be anything but commanding. He kicks off his jeans and then his boxers, then moves to straddle Eadric's shoulders, hands coming down to fist in Eadric's hair. "You beg so fuckin' pretty for me."

Eadric spasms, but gets himself under control before he can dissolve into a writhing mess. Nothing has ever been as intense as the vibe inside him, so painful but so good at the same time. He can’t imagine walking away from this experience without being permanently changed, somehow — Surely he’s going to feel this hot for the rest of his life? Will he even be able to physically walk, after this?

Eadric stammers pretty nonsense, then lets his mouth hang open in expectation. In hope.

Aleks grins down at him for a second, equal parts filthy heat and genuine affection, before he drags Eadric's head up and pulls him onto his cock. And he just holds him there, for a bit, at first, doesn't even thrust. Doesn't even have to. Like he needs to prove to Eadric, to himself, that he's still in control even in this--like there was ever any  _ doubt _ \--he gives Eadric what he wants and then just holds him in stasis on that precipice, almost patient while Eadric's throat works and spasms around him. Just one more puzzle piece in a torturous test of endurance.

And then he does move, because how could he  _ not _ , hips snapping roughly as he starts to fuck Eadric's face. There’s barely enough sense in Eadric’s head left to recall breathing; the first few thrusts, Eadric eagerly chokes on. He makes sure he’s holding his mouth open wide enough and isn’t satisfied until his jaw throbs, threatens to go numb. Little noises he can’t help but make cause his throat to contract around the head.

Being fucked like this sends him floating higher into space, throws him right back to the edge of another orgasm. His eyes stream and he barely has enough air, he’s so close and so needy and so  _ fucking pleased _ -

"You're actually going to come from this," Aleks murmurs above him, so soft Eadric barely hears it over the thrilling floating detachment in his head. "You are, aren't you?  _ Do it, _ Eadric, mother of  _ gods _ \-- Come for me, give it up for me--"

He’s not going to be able to help it. Time has melded into an indistinct mess of colour, and he knows he’s going to do everything Aleks says but he has no control over when. Eadric quivers constantly, tongues Aleks’s cock when he can, keens and growls and whimpers every time Aleks draws back -

And fuck, that’s it, that’s all he can handle before he’s arching, sobbing, wrecked by the flash of tension and spark of familiar, burning relief. Aleks pulls back to let him breathe, fairly certain Eadric isn’t in any position to be aware of how much his body needs basic things like air, right now. He tries not to be too flattered when Eadric sobs and tries to follow his cock; manages to tamp it down to just a low heat in his stomach. He’s starting to feel how aroused he is, now that he’s getting some attention, which he knew would happen but wasn’t really prepared for after so long spent barely aware of his own body, drunk on Eadric’s reactions.

“Breathe,” Aleks commands, letting Eadric’s head down to give his neck a break and massaging his scalp gently, soothing away the pain from the rough way he’s been pulling on Eadric’s hair, “You’re doing so good. You have to breathe for me. And give me a colour.”

It sounds like ‘green’; Eadric slurs the sound, completely drunk off overstimulation and still seeking Aleks’ cock. He’s hurting, though; his last orgasm felt like it ripped apart every nerve, and he’s still buzzing and the vibe is still going and it’s starting to catch up to him -

“Y-yellow?” He corrects himself.

Aleks moves to kiss him softly, covering Eadric’s body with his own. He strokes Eadric’s cheek, gently, wiping tear tracks away carefully with the pad of his thumb. “Yeah, good, you’re so good for saying. How are you feeling? What can I do?” He’s uncertain what Eadric needs right this second but is so utterly devoted to giving it to him, to figuring out that puzzle and providing the solution, he just needs a bit more data.

Thinking has never been more difficult. Eadric feels like he might be on the brink of passing out.

“Want-... I need... water? Want you to come? Ev’rything else is-is too much, I need... Need to...”

Aleks turns off the vibe without a second thought, though he leaves it where it is otherwise, well aware that it would drag against oversensitive nerves if he pulled it back. He presses kisses over Eadric’s face, soft and careful, as he helps Eadric roll over onto his side and undoes the ropes restraining him.

“I’m just going to the kitchen,” he says, reassuring, even though the kitchen is all of five feet away, “I’m not going far. I’m going to get you water and then I’m going to come back, you’ll be able to see me the whole time.”

“Yeah,” Eadric pants, swallows, and collapses. He sinks like he’s turning into a puddle and honestly, he very well could be. His muscles are all completely lax. Slowly, he melts onto his side and watches Aleks’ every move.

It seems like he’s forgotten how to use his hands. He keeps them where they are in spite of being untied. Aleks has to hold the glass for him, and water spills over his chin by accident in the process of greedily gulping it down. Aleks wipes his face with the back of one hand, absently; gathers Eadric close and presses their foreheads together, hands roaming soothingly over Eadric’s chest and shoulders. It’s a little ridiculous, but even after everything, the sheer novelty of getting to just  _ touch _ still makes his heart skip a few beats.

“We can stop here,” he tells Eadric, gazing at him intently, “You were so fucking good, this was exactly what I wanted. I don’t have to come, I don’t care about that, that wasn’t why I wanted to do this. You’ve done everything right.”

Eadric gives him a sleepy nuzzle, bringing one of Aleks’ hands up to kiss his palm. He gets caught up with it, little kisses dotting every fingertip until Eadric reaches his thumb and sleepily wraps his lips around it, sucking it languidly.

“Mn...” Eadric’s eyes close and he lets Aleks’ hand fall away. “Wan’ you to come... Fucking love it, when you come...”

Of course--of  _ course _ \--of all things,  _ that _ is what makes Aleks blush. He feels heat spreading out across his face, down his neck and creeping over his chest. It’s hot and sweet and completely unfair that Eadric can do this to him while blitzed out of his fucking mind on dopey, feel-good hormones. It doesn’t help that if Aleks were in one of Hinete’s awful bodice rippers, the state of his erection could charitably be described as a ‘ _ raging hard-on _ ’. He can’t believe that just happened, and it’s just hitting him now how fucking  _ hot _ it was.

“Okay,” he says, voice choked-up with feelings and arousal both, “Okay. Yeah. I can--how do you want to do that, do you want me to just. Hold you, while I take care of it?”

“M’kay,” Eadric hums. “Or you can come on me? You c’n come on my face.”

As much as he’s enjoying nestling himself against Aleks, he wants to be a part of his climax. Wants to share that with him, wants to be the cause.

_ Holy fuck _ , Aleks thinks, brain awash with nothing but a roaring buzz of lust, and then he repeats out loud: “Holy  _ fuck _ .” It isn’t so much a newly-unearthed desire as it is just brain-meltingly hot that Eadric  _ wants _ that, would suggest that in the first place. If he really does want it? He has to check, even as he grabs the discarded bullet vibe and then, more hesitantly, one of Eadric’s hands, linking their fingers together around the toy and his own arousal as he starts to work himself over roughly: “Do you-- _ nnh _ \--do you actually  _ want  _ that?”

He barely has the strength to stroke him, but Eadric is happy to let Aleks guide his hand. He shivers, licks his lips, and nods.

“Fuck, I want it... Wanna feel you come, not just see it...”

Aleks buries his face in Eadric’s hair and groans, the vibe and the denial and Eadric fucked-out in his arms finally getting to him. He fumbles around the bed for his phone and amps the vibrations on the toy up, without any more desire or need for restraint, barrelling fast and hard towards his peak now because fuck it, there’s no reason anymore for him to hold back. His breathing is ragged, the arm he wraps around Eadric’s waist maybe a little too tight, but Eadric isn’t complaining so he’ll worry about it later. He shuts his eyes tight and lets his hips hitch up into their joined hands, desperate and close.

Eadric keeps his grip loose, thumbs over the vibe like he’s encouraging it. He noses the crook of Aleks' neck and sighs, heavy and blissful, before dragging an open-mouthed kiss over his skin.

“Pull my head back when you’re ready?” he murmurs. “I’m ready... I’m so fuckin’... I want this so fucking bad...”

And Aleks tries, really he does, to make sensible praise come out of his mouth, because  _ goddamn _ Eadric deserves to know how good he’s being, how hot he is, but Aleks is too far gone for that--instead he fists his free hand in Eadric’s hair and kisses him, open and messy, gasping into his mouth. He’d fully intended on coming between them, painting Eadric’s stomach, saving anything more possessive for another day, but fuck if he can deny Eadric anything when he sounds like that; when his wants and desires just fall thoughtless from his lips. He’s too close to manage any more warning than a vicious outpouring of expletives before he’s yanking Eadric down into position by his hair, back arched and thighs taut as orgasm thrums through him, trying desperately to keep his eyes open because  _ fuck _ he has to watch this or he might  _ die _ .

A contented rumble in Eadric’s chest puts to rest any idea that he didn’t want exactly this. His eyes are half-lidded, and they twitch and flutter closed with every hot spurt across his face. His mouth opens, catching some of it on his tongue, and he lets it paint his chin and cheeks before biting his lip.

“Fucking-- _ gods _ ,” Aleks chokes out, hips shuddering with aftershocks. He tosses the vibe on the bed and fumbles it off before it becomes too much to deal with; untangles his hand from Eadric’s hair to stroke instead of pull, even though it’s shaking like a leaf in the wind. “Goddamn-- _ Eadric _ .”

Eadric just purrs. He swallows again and again, the tip of his tongue catching come from the corner of his lips.

He’s still so fucking sore but he’s way too self-satisfied to give a damn. He feels like he did something monumental, important. The way Aleks gathers him close, hands stroking almost compulsively over his back, his sides, through his hair, murmuring praise that neither of them truly hears, that only cements this impression. Aleks’ voice tells him over and over and over, even if the words are mostly nonsensical, that Eadric is precious. Special. Cared for and so, so  _ good. _

He winds up passing out like this, not having the strength to stay awake. Eadric doesn’t stir when Aleks cleans his face with a soft cloth, nor when Aleks withdraws the vibrator. Aleks isn’t sleeping when Eadric wakes up with his head pillowed on Aleks’ chest, and discovers that while he was out of it, Aleks has so carefully slipped his mask back in place. Any worries that he did so out of disgust and not concern are dispelled by the way his thumb is stroking over Eadric’s covered cheek: gentle and soothing, absently, like he isn’t really aware that he’s doing it. He’s drawn the covers over them both, and his uncovered eyes are memorizing Eadric’s face, like it’s him who might be dreaming and at any moment he’ll wake up.

Eadric sounds kind of fragile when he mumbles, “You good?” He’s worn out, aching in ways he never knew a person could, but he’s so warm.

It takes Aleks a second to refocus, like he wasn’t really aware that Eadric was awake. His hand on Eadric’s cheek stills, like he’s afraid he’s done something wrong, but his voice is nothing short of adoring when he says, “So good, baby, how are you feeling?”

“Like I’m never gonna move again,” Eadric mumbles. “It’s good though. Still thirsty.”

Aleks kisses his hair; helps him sit up against the headboard and goes to get him more water--another glass, but also the water bottle he normally keeps filled in the fridge. He inspects Eadric’s wrist on the hand that isn’t holding the cup to his lips, fingers gentle, as Eadric drinks. Feels guilty over but doesn’t comment on the bruise he finds there, beyond a soft press of his lips to the faintly darkened skin.

Eadric drains both the glass and the bottle. Once he’s done, he slumps bonelessly against Aleks and fixes his mask again.

“Thanks,” he hums. Eadric nuzzles his neck. Aleks’ hands come up automatically, stroking his hair, short nails scratching his scalp gently. He kisses Eadric softly through the mask.

“You’re welcome,” he tells Eadric, quietly. He nuzzles Eadric’s cheek. “You’re good? You promise?”

“Promise,” Eadric rumbles. He’ll undoubtedly deny later that he’s snuggling Aleks, but his brain is still mostly asleep.

Aleks will needle, because that’s turning out to be fun… But he’ll let Eadric get away with it, ultimately. Anything, if it means he gets to keep this.


End file.
